SonicMon The Movie! MewTal Strikes Back!
by RyukoVulpix
Summary: When Pokéhogrobot MewTal declares revenge on the humans who created him, can Pokémon Trainer Ashadow change MewTal's mind and save the world? Actually, that's a very good question...


_Author's Notes: Yes, here it is, the edited, slightly rewritten, and fully FanFiction . Net-friendly version of "MewTal's Counterattack"! Known to dubbies as "MewTal Strikes Back." (shakes a fist in the air) Curse you dubbers!_

_Since I wrote the first version of this story, my Japanese has gotten much better... and I've also found terrific translations of the Japanese movie, "Myuutsuu no Gyakushuu." As a result, some of the original quotes and concepts made their way into this story, combining with English-dub things (resulting in a few places with very Japanese dialogue XD). If you want to see a terrific webpage outlining some details about this movie's original vs. dub versions, go to:_

_www . geocities . com / soulofaitwo / vidi . html_

_If you're really interested, check out the rest of the "Kokowa Dokoda" website. Great stuff._

_Enjoy the movie!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Far away, in a secret laboratory, a team of scientists was creating the most powerful Pokémon... hedgehog... robot... thing... aw, heck, you know what we're talking about.

'_Where is this...? Who am I...? Why am I alive? Why am I here?'_

As MewTal slept, he dreamed... always the same dream, of clear water and, just out of reach, of Mewnic, swimming...

"Wahhh!" Mewnic yelped as he floundered around helplessly in the water. "Swimming! Mewnic! Cannot!" MewTal's eye twitched as he watched the scene.

_(Uh... let's start this part over again...)_

As MewTal slept, he dreamed... always the same dream, of... huge areas of _dry_ land, and, just out of reach, of Mewnic, _running._ It was a strangely comforting presence...

To the dream-Mewnic, MewTal called out... "Tell me who I am!" However, Mewnic always continued running. "Why won't you answer me?" MewTal pleaded. Finally, the robot started getting more than a little ticked off. "Answer me!" he screamed. "You're a jerk! Baka! _Clean the muck outta' your ears and __**listen to me!"**_

But Mewnic merely turned around and called back, "_What? I can't hear you!"_

MewTal nearly facefaulted. "Stupid! Are your ears really that bad? Or are you just messing with me or something!"

"_Whaaat?"_

... MewTal's brooding gradually became intense rage, a whirlwind of fury that shattered the glass tube around it. Standing up in the remains of his artificial womb, MewTal exclaimed, "What a stupid dream!" Suddenly, he realized that he'd been suspended in a tube filled with liquid this entire time. _"... wahhh! Water! Water is bad for MewTal!"_ The scientists sweatdropped.

_(The scientists were... um, were __**supposed**__ to be ecstatic.)_

Ecstatically, the scientists shouted, "We did it! We created MewTal!"

However, MewTal watched the scene with anger. "Humans created me. But they are not my parents!" he declared.

Rather randomly, Shadow the Hedgehog popped into the scene. "I know how you feel!" he said, somewhere between excitedly and sympathetically.

MewTal rolled his eyes. "Go away, Shadow... you don't turn up until later on."

The Ultimate Life Form pouted. "Yeah, but... I need someone who understands me to talk about my past... and... troubles... and... yah."

MewTal sighed. "Let's... just talk about it when we meet later on in the fic, okay?"

Shadow blinked. "What fic?" MewTal promptly threw Shadow out the window with his... psychic powers! Oooh!

Finally, MewTal's anger exploded in a gigantic... explosion, destroying the lab, scientists, and virtually everything else that was on the island... Prison Island! "Woah," MewTal blinked, sweatdropping. "I didn't know I could do that."

Meanwhile, a helicopter slowly descended onto the burning Prison Island... The door opened, revealing none other than the evil Rocket-Dan leader, Giovan-Eggman! "Muwaha!" he laughed evilly. "Standing before me is the strongest Poké-hedge-robot _ever!_ Using my power-corrupted brain and IQ of 300, I shall create a suit of armor that will control its/his power and use it/him to take over the _world!_ _**Muwahahaha!"**_

MewTal sweatdropped at the excrutiatingly long sentence. Giovan-Eggman sweatdropped. "Did I say that out loud? Um... what I meant was, 'With your power, _we_ can take over the world'?"

But MewTal merely shrugged. "What the heck?"

Back at Team Rocket's base, MewTal was given heavy armor to control its power. Giovan-Eggman trained MewTal, and made it defeat one Pokémon after another in battle. However, MewTal still felt empty inside.

One day, MewTal asked Giovan-Eggman, "What is the point of all this fighting? What is my real purpose?"

It was at this point that Shadow popped in again to go off on a slightly interesting monologue. "You were created to bring happiness to the people of Earth! For you can do it Shadow... MewTal... Shadow! That's the reason why you... me were brought into this world!"

"What's up with the 'me were brought into this world'?" MewTal blinked. "And _go away!"_

Meanwhile, Giovan-Eggman ignored Shadow and decided to be honest _(gasp!)_ "You were created by humans, and you live to serve humans! That is your purpose! Muwahaha! Beyond that, your life is worthless! _Muwahahahaha!"_

His anger pushed to the limit, the robot glared at the human. "My life is worthless, eh? _I'll decide what my life is worth, thank you very much!"_ Furiously, MewTal destroyed Team Rocket's base. Then, he blasted away the heavy armor that had kept his power in check. And his last words to Giovan-Eggman were...

"_You should get some therapy for that spontaneous evil-laughter thing!"_

"Hey!"

"_Muwahahahaha!_" MewTal laughed maniacally as he blasted off.

"_Practice what you preach, stupid robot!"_ Giovan-Eggman yelled after him, shaking a fist angrily in the air.

"I might have been created to serve humans, but no one ever said anything about an Egg-man!" MewTal roared.

Sweatdropping, Giovan-Eggman shouted, "No! I'm not Eggman! I'm _Giovan-_Eggman! Really!"

"You're even more of an idiot than that Mewnic!" MewTal shouted before he was out of sight.

With that, MewTal returned to the place where it was brought to life, so many miles out into the ocean. Silently, the robot turned to look over the ocean. "Who am I? Where am I?" he whispered.

Yet again, the Ultimate Life Form found this a good time to pop in. "You're on the abandoned island where you were brought to life!" Shadow grinned. MewTal rolled his eyes, while Shadow grinned. "Sorry."

MewTal continued. "Who asked for me to be created? Who wished me to life? The humans created me, but I am not human. I was created as a Pokémon-hedgehog-robot, but I am not even that. I hate everyone who brought me into the world! This is not an attack or a beginning of war! _I want revenge on those who created me!"_

"I know how you feel."

"Shuddup."

.

.

.

**SonikkuMon: The Movie!**

"**MyuuTaru no Gyakushuu!" ("MewTal Strikes Back!")**

.

.

.

It had been one year since Ashadow began his journey to become the world's best Pokémon Master, accompanied by his friends, Creamisty and Brockles, and his very first Pokémon, Tailschu. Today, already having beaten the pirate trainer in a battle the author is too lazy to type out (but is well worth watching... in Japanese!), Ashadow and his friends are suddenly met by a Dragonite...

"Draaa!" Dragonite pulled out an invitation from a mailbag it was carrying, slung over its shoulders. The invitation was from "The World's Greatest Pokémon Master."

With a stupid grin on his face, Ashadow exclaimed, "Look! It's a letter from our friends!"

Creamisty sweatdropped. Brockles muttered, "How did I end up in this fic anyway...?"

Suddenly, a hologram message of a pretty bat-lady came up from the invitation. She curtsied, then said, "You are invited to meet the World's Greatest Pokémon Master. From here, you must travel to the ferry which you will take to the island which is blah blah blah blah..."

Ashadow... had lost attention a _looong_ time ago. Creamisty tilted her head at the invitation. "Oh, we got an invitation. That's nice."

Brockles stared at the hologram. "She's so small... but she's _pretty..."_ Ashadow and Creamisty sweatdropped. The echidna blinked. "Did I say that? No! I didn't mean that! _Nooo!"_

Eyes wide in surprise, Ashadow remarked, "I wouldn't think you're that kind of guy, Knu.. uh, Brockles."

Brockles pointed at Ashadow in complete shock. Shock! "And how the heck did you get cast for the part of Ash!"

Just then, Satoshi (who is really just the Japanese Ash, who may I say is much, much cooler than his English counterpart?) _ "Nooo!_ Why did Shadow get _my_ part!"

Shigeru (the Japanese Gary) rolled his eyes. "Because you're both immature?"

Ashadow and Satoshi shouted immaturely, "We are _not!"_

Shigeru sweatdropped, realizing a good time to prove a point. "Are so!"

"Are _**not!"**_

Sighing, Shigeru shook his head. "Need I say more?"

Creamisty scratched her head in confusion. "... it's nice to see you guys here, Satoshi and Shigeru... but this is a Sonic fic! Not a Pokémon fic."

"Technically it's a crossover," Brockles pointed out, "... but who cares?"

"_You're mean, Satoshi!"_ Ashadow yelled, sticking his tongue out. In response, Satoshi stuck his tongue out, too.

Shigeru sighed again. "We'll see you back at in the author's profile, Shadow." With that, he dragged Satoshi offscreen by his shirt.

Satoshi blinked as his behind dragged along the ground. "... I think my pants are wearing through..."

"Now... where were we?" Brockles wondered aloud.

Dragonite was still standing there impatiently. "Oh, right!" Ashadow grinned doofily.

Bending down, Tailschu, the two-tailed electric fox, picked up the response card. "Tailschu?"

This prompted Ashadow to burst out laughing. "Ahahaha!" he laughed. "Tails can only say his own name! Bwahahaha!"

Tailschu twitched, then zapped Ashadow. "Zappp!"

Slowly, Ashadow blinked, then also twitched. "I... forgot about... that..." He fell down.

"Woah!" shouted Tailschu. "If only I could normally store electricity like this, I could continuously power my plane with nonpolluting electrical energy and I'd never need a battery/fuel cell! ... I mean, uh, Tailschu!"

Looking at the response card, Ashadow saw two words: _'Yes'_ and _'No.'_ "Yes or no?" Ashadow sweatdropped. "To what?"

Brockles sighed. " 'Yes: I want to go meet this World's Greatest Pokémon Master,' or 'No: I do not want to go meet this World's Greatest Pokémon Master.' "

"Will there be pancakes?" Ashadow asked.

"What?"

"_**YES!"**_ Ashadow yelled, checking "Yes" on the response card and handing it back to Dragonite. With that, the large yellow dragon took off into the sky. Shading his eyes against the sun, Ashadow sighed happily. "Wow... I wish I could be a Pokémon trainer like that 'World's Greatest' guy..." Creamisty and Brockles sweatdropped.

Meanwhile, up on a hill, the three members of Team Rocket were plotting something, as usual...

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessikal smirked as she watched Ashadow and his friends through a pair of binoculars.

JamesBig (of which there is no possible way to combine those two names) drooled and mumbled, "Duhhhh. Make it duhhhh-ble."

Realizing something odd with this situation, Jessikal sweatdropped. "Why am I playing a villain? I hate fighting!"

"Duhhh..."

"Chao chao chao..." Cheeseowth agreed, nodding.

"Any other character would say 'kill me now'... unfortunately, that doesn't work for me..." Jessikal remarked dryly. Meanwhile, Dragonite was trying to fly by, but ended up hitting JamesBig... for JamesBig is far too, er, big to avoid.

"Duhhh..."

"Oh! It's a Dragonite!" Jessikal exclaimed.

"Chao chao chao! (We should bring it to the boss and get a promotion!)"

"Oh, no, that's mean!" Jessikal pointed out.

Cheeseowth rolled his eyes. "Chao chao chao... (Why am _I_ stuck here?)" Just then, the response card fell out of Dragonite's mailbag. Jessikal glanced down at it.

" 'Yes'? Yes to what?"

"Chao chao! (Just say no, kids!)"

"I wonder what this is for?" Jessikal wondered.

"Duhhh..."

.

.

.

Somewhere in a castle on what used to be Prison Island, a hand pointed toward the sky. The hand belonged to MewTal. As his hand moved in a circle, so did the clouds. A storm began to brew...

At the same time, somewhere far away, a blue Poké-hog floated peacefully in a bubble, located at the bottom of a large, clear, um... lake. Slowly, it awakened...

Yawning and stretching, Mewnic sighed. "Boy, that was a good nap. Now, uh..." However, at that particular moment, he looked around himself, only to notice that he was surrounded on all sides by... water. "Ehhhhh..." he twitched.

_(From far away, looking over the lake...)_

"_WAHHH!"_ Mewnic yelled, shooting out of the water like a Grass-type from a volcano. "Water not good for Soni... Mewnic!"

... sweatdrop. Anyway, bursting out of the water, Mewnic ran, as if compelled to find its destination...

"Away from the water! Water not good! Wahhh!"

... sweatdrop again. Meanwhile, Ashadow and his friends were getting soaked by the rain as they ran to the Metal Harbor that would provide transportation to New Prison Island.

"Wow, look at that storm!" Ashadow gawked at the many steel clouds, floating in the air...

"Oh, no... New Prison Island's all the way out there!" Creamisty exclaimed. "We won't be able to get there in this storm!"

"What are you talking about?" Ashadow, ever optimistic, grinned. "Of course we'll be able to get there!"

A little bit later...

"None of you are going to be able to get there!" Officer Jenny screeched. "The eye of the storm is right above New Prison Island! I'm sorry, but I cannot allow any boats to go out in that storm."

Stepping up to the podium, the Metal Harbor Director told a rather long, obviously-English-dub legend. "I have heard of a storm this terrible only once before, in an ancient story. In the story, that storm destroyed the Earth. The only living things left were a few Pokémon. As those Pokémon cried, their tears restored life to the Earth. But there are no more Pokémon tears, and I cannot risk your safety by allowing you to go out into that weather."

"..." went the entire crowd.

The Metal Harbor Director rolled her eyes. "I gotta remember that this generation doesn't ever listen to ancient English-dub legends... Cough," she coughed, reverting to the Japanese dialogue. "If you want to know about the weather, just ask the seagulls outside! No ships will sail today!"

"Besides, if your Pokémon got hurt," Officer Jenny pointed out, "no one would be able to help! Nurse Rouge is missing."

However, despite the Metal Harbor Director's warnings, trainers began to run out of the building and use their Water or Flying Pokémon to cross the ocean... Ashadow ran out after them and stared out over the water. "Oh... gosh darn it!" Creamisty, Brockles, and Tailschu sweatdropped.

"Our Pokémon are not strong enough for them to carry Shadow across the ocean!" Ashadow shouted.

"Must you speak like that?" Brockles muttered.

"You're ruining my character!" Satoshi shouted from somewhere in the distance.

"Shuddup! I know how to ruin your character without your help!" Ashadow yelled back.

"..."

"Anyway!... what's going on?" Ashadow blinked, noticing something out in the distance... But before our heroes could worry too much, and before Shadow could drive them to a further degree of insanity, a couple of... _Vikings..._ appeared with a boat.

"Want a lift?" the lady Viking asked.

"_Woohoo!_ A boat, you guys!" Ashadow yelled happily.

Flatly, Brockles responded, "I have eyes, Ashadow. I can see that."

"Thank you so very much for the ride!" Creamisty said, smiling.

However, the storm proved to be way too much for the tiny little boat... especially when a giant wave appeared!

"Wahhh!" everyone shouted. The giant wave crashed down and Team Rocket's costumes were washed away.

"_Kore wa Roketto-Dan!" _Ashadow yelled. Everyone blinked. "Uh... It's Team Rocket!"

"You didn't see that from the beginning?" Jessikal sweatdropped.

"I can't help it!" Ashadow wailed. "I'm dense!"

"Are you talking about me or you?" Satoshi called from off-screen.

"... hey!!"

Just then, another giant wave appeared, washing Ashadow and his friends out of the boat. Ashadow called out Squirtle and Creamisty called out Staryu to help them get to the eye of the storm. When they surface, they find themselves in the eye of the storm. (I repeated myself...) New Prison Island loomed eerily over them...

The moon, or what was left of it, shone brightly over the ocean. Suddenly, a shadow (not the regular Shadow!) darted across it. It was Mewnic!

"_Mew...!"_ he called out. "... wait a minute, how am I flying...?" Mewnic blinked twice._ "Ahhh!" _... Mewnic falls. Luckily, he realized he was unable to fly just as he was flying over New Prison Island rather than while he was over the ocean. "Wow," he mumbled. "I'm lucky..."

Meanwhile, Ashadow, Creamisty, and Brockles made their way to the dock, where a mysterious, cloaked woman was there to greet them. "May I see your invitation?" she asked them.

Brockles looked at the Mysterious Cloaked Woman's face. "... hey, I know you!" he said, pointing. "You're Nurse Rouge, from the Pokémon Center back at... wherever we just came from!"

The Mysterious Cloaked Woman shook her head. "You must be mistaken. I have lived on this island, serving my master, my whole life. Now, please come this way. The others have already arrived."

As for Team Rocket... well, they got to the island too. JamesBig actually thought for once.

"Duhhh... Froggy," said JamesBig, pointing to a sewer drain.

"Um... Big-kun?" Jessikal raised an eyebrow.

"Chao chao chao...!" Cheeseowth shook his head violently.

"Guess we gotta sneak in, huh?" Jessikal said sadly.

"Duhhhh..."

Meanwhile...

"_Creeeeaaaak..."_ went the Freakishly Large Doors at the entrance to the castle.

"The other trainers who came are seated right over there," the Mysterious Cloaked Woman showed Ashadow and his friends.

"Woah..." said Ashadow upon seeing the other three trainers. "Are they the only ones who made it? That's _it?"_ he gawked.

The Mysterious Cloaked Woman nodded. "Trainers who can't travel through this weather are of no use to us. I'm sorry, but that storm was actually a test. You are the few who have passed. Now, please release your Pokémon from their PokéBalls."

"_Da da-da daaa!"_ a fanfare played from somewhere.

"Thank you for your patience," said the Mysterious Cloaked Woman. "Very soon, you will be introduced to the most powerful Pokémon trainer in the world."

"I still wish I was a Pokémon trainer..."

"..."

Suddenly, all of the lights went out, except for one spotlight that shone down the middle of the big spiral staircase. The Mysterious Cloaked Woman turned to the trainers and said, "Meet the world's greatest Pokémon trainer and the world's most powerful Pokémon: MewTal."

One of the trainers angrily shouted, "What?! A Pokémon trainer who's a Pokémon? That can't be!"

"Really?" said MewTal, picking up the trainer with his psychic powers and slamming him into the ground.

Meanwhile, in the underground laboratory of the castle...

"Wow..." murmured Jessikal.

"Chao..." agreed Cheeseowth.

"Duhhh..." duhhh'd JamesBig.

"Is that honestly the only thing you can say?" Jessikal shouted.

"Duhhh, Jessikal."

"Argh!" shouted Jessikal, sitting down on a random machine. But much to her surprise, a recording started up, startling her.

"This is the Pokémon Duplicating Machine," said the recording. "From the smallest sample of Pokémon DNA, we can create a duplicate. But we have even taken this process one step farther to create something even more extraordinary! By using the DNA from a fossilized eyelash of the Pokémon Mewnic, one of the rarest Pokémon, we have created the greatest Pokémon ever! But our creation rose up against us... We wanted to create the strongest Pokémon ever... and we succeeded." With that, the recording cut off.

Team Rocket sweatdropped. "Is this... that laboratory?" Jessikal wondered aloud.

"But didn't MewTal destroy it?" asked JamesBig.

"Chao chao chao? (Then who rebuilt it?) ... _Chao!"_

"Cheeseowth!" shouted Jessikal. A mechanical arm had grabbed Cheeseowth and dragged him into the cloning machine. Jessikal ran after Cheeseowth, while JamesBig stood still, staring stupidly at the blank screen.

"Cheeseowth!"

"Chao chao chao!"

Suddenly, Cheeseowth was released from the machine. At the same time, a clone of Cheeseowth was released into a green tube that led from the machine. In three more green tubes were a Venusaur, Charizard, and a Blastoise.

Jessikal hugged Cheeseowth. "This is scary!"

Cheeseowth nodded, terrified. "Chao chao chao!"

Jessikal sweatdropped and set Cheeseowth down. "You know that I have no clue what you're saying."

Cheeseowth blinked. "Chao chao chao... Cha..." Sweatdrop.

"..."

"Duhhh..." said JamesBig.

Suddenly, the tubes containing the Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise lit up. The ends of the tubes opened up and the three Pokémon awakened! Eeek! The three Pokémon slowly made their way out of the laboratory...

"What's going on...?" Jessikal stared in shock at the retreating forms.

"Mew!" shouted Mewnic. "Hi Tikal!" he grinned before running after the Pokémon.

"Mewnic? What?" Jessikal blinked.

"_Duhhh..."_

Meanwhile...

MewTal addressed the humans... hedgies... ah, listeners. "Once, I had hope for the human race."

"Bring hope to humanity!" Ashadow yelled. "Yeah man!"

MewTal blinked. "..."

"... I'll be quiet."

MewTal continued, "Once, I had hope for the human race. But no more. Humans have shown themselves to be pitiful creatures, inferior to Pokémon."

Meanwhile, Ashadow was making faces at the three human trainers in the room. MewTal sweatdropped at him. Ashadow sighed, then started to pout. "I'm not allowed to do anything fun, huh?"

"... continuing, if such beings are permitted to rule the Earth, we are all doomed!" MewTal waved his arms wildly in the air.

"So, you're saying that Pokémon should be in charge of Earth?" Brockles asked.

MewTal shook his head. "No. Not Pokémon, either. They are they ones who have allowed humans to take over. In fact, some Pokémon only live to serve humans."

This caused Tailschu to step forward. "Tailschu! Chu tails tailschu chu!" Tailschu argued that Pokémon were not the servants of humans, but that they were friends. Tailschu said that the reason he and Ashadow traveled together was because they cared about each other.

Ashadow stared. "... you care about me?"

Sweatdropping, Tailschu nodded slowly. "I guess so."

Ashadow stared dumbly at Tailschu, then ran up and glomped him. "Aaaahhh! I'm so happy!"

"Let go of me!" cried a very embarassed Tailschu.

Sadly, Ashadow let go. "So many people! Not liking me! Wahhh!"

Sighing, Tailschu zapped Ashadow.

"Ouch."

"..." MewTal continued, "Living with humans is a mistake. The weaker the Pokémon, the more it is dependent on humans." With that, he picked up Tailschu and tossed him across the room.

"Wah!" Ashadow yelled. "You can't do that!" With that, Shadow whipped out a Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" he yelled, teleporting to Tailschu and catching him.

Brockles sighed. "... if you had a Chaos Emerald the whole time, why didn't we just Chaos Control to New Prison Island instead of taking a boat?"

"How dare you treat my friend like that!" Ashadow shouted to MewTal.

However, the other trainers shouted louder than Ashadow. "There isn't a Pokémon alive that can't be captured!" But none of the trainers stood a chance against MewTal.

"From the moment I was created, I have been the most powerful Pokémon on this planet! And I command Pokémon far better than any human trainer!" MewTal declared.

"What about hedgie trainers?" Ashadow pointed out.

MewTal rolled his eyes. "And hedgie trainers."

"Prove it!" Ashadow shook a fist at the robot.

"Is that a challenge?" MewTal smirked.

"What?" Ashadow blinked.

MewTal scratched his head. "... I thought you were challenging me."

"_**Pastry item!"**_ Ashadow shrieked.

MewTal sweatdropped, slightly disturbed. "Anyway..." The floor opened up, and the Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur from before appeared. "The first Pokémon a trainer receives are Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. I have made copies of the most highly evolved stage of those Pokémon." MewTal turned to the Mysterious Cloaked Woman. "And, I have no need of you any longer."

The Mysterious Cloaked Woman suddenly gasped, then fell to the floor. "Ah!" Brockles gasped, then ran over and caught her.

The Mysterious Cloaked Woman opened her eyes. "Where am I? I should be at the Pokémon Center!"

Brockles grinned. "Ah-_ha!_ I knew it! You're Nurse Rouge!"

"Yeah, I am..." murmured Nurse Rouge, "... and hands off, bud!" she yelled, slapping Brockles.

"Ehhhhh..."

MewTal turned to Nurse Rouge. "I took you from the Pokémon Center because your knowledge of Pokémon physiology would help me create these clones. But now I have no more need of you." Turning to the trainers, he declared, "Now who will be the first to challenge me?" Two human trainers then battled against MewTal's Venusaur and Blastoise, using their own Venusaur and Blastoise. However, the clones proved to be more powerful than their counterparts.

Finally, MewTal looked at Ashadow. Ashadow looked at the Charizard with a rather blank look on his face. "Um... I'm guessing I gotta bring out a Charizard, huh?"

Suddenly, Satoshi ran out onto the battlefield and threw a Poké Ball. "Lizardon! I choose you!"

"_Roooaaaarrr!"_

Ashadow nearly freaked out! "Woah! I remember that thing! It just about fried you and me and Shigeru to a crisp last time!... actually, it does that most of the time..."

Glaring, Satoshi shook it off. "Anyway. You want to borrow Lizardon?"

"... sure!"

MewTal gaped. "You're not even going to use your own Pokémon against me?"

"This is my Pokémon!" Ashadow claimed, pointing at Lizardon, who looked away.

"..."

"... anyway," said MewTal, nodding at his Charizard. Lizardon and Charizard stepped out onto the battlefield.

"Okay, Lizardon," Ashadow said with a less-than-sane look on his face, "the mistake the others made was attacking the Pokémon!"

"Oh no," Creamisty paled. "What kind of strange idea does he have cooked up this time?"

Tailschu nodded. "Chu."

"We're not gonna make that same mistake!" Ashadow yelled. "You gotta attack... him!" The hedgehog trainer pointed at... MewTal, who sweatdropped.

"Ah... Ashadow... that's kind of, sort of... illegal," Brockles pointed out.

"_What?"_ Ashadow nearly facefaulted.

Brockles explained, "You're not supposed to attack the trainer."

Hands on his hips, Ashadow glared at Lizardon. "And here you've been breaking the law the whole time!" Lizardon promptly used Flamethrower on Ashadow. "... ehhh..." The poor hedgehog collapsed.

"Can I just call this battle over?" Metal asked, rolling his eyes.

"Uhhh..." Ashadow moaned.

Brockles rolled his eyes, too. "Go ahead."

Satoshi walked in and glanced at Ashadow. "What a wimp."

Lizardon then used Flamethrower on Satoshi.

Satoshi sweatdropped, then collapsed. "L... Lizardon... r-return..." Lizardon snorted, then got back into its Poké Ball.

MewTal smiled evilly. "I have won the battles. See how my Pokémon clones are superior? Now, as my prize... I will take your Pokémon!" Hundreds of black Poké Balls appeared in the air and immediately captured the trainers' Venusaur and Blastoise.

Satoshi woke up just in time to see the black Poké Balls. "Oh crud! Deja vu!" He watched helplessly as the black Poké Ball captured Lizardon's Poké Ball. "Ahhh! It's just like last time!" Hurriedly, he recalled his Pokémon, leaving only Tailschu, then ran off screaming. "It's up to you Shadow...!"

Then Ashadow woke up. "Unh?" He watched a black Poké Ball zoom toward his Pokémon. "Ah! No!" He quickly stood up. "Stop it! You can't capture other people's Pokémon! It's illegal!"

"I make my own rules from now on!" MewTal countered.

Pretty soon, the only Pokémon not captured was Tailschu. The little orange, two-tailed fox Pokémon ran to avoid the Poké Balls. However, he eventually ran out of strength and was captured also. "No! Tailschu!" Ashadow yelled, running after the Poké Ball. _"Tailschu!"_

_(Now, in the real movie, pillars in the room lift up and reveal chutes that lead to the basement, which the Poké Balls fly down. And, in the real movie, Satoshi manages to slide down the chute too, but this time...)_

"_**I'm coming Tailsch-"**_

"**SLAM!"**

Ashadow rubbed his head after slamming into one of the pillars. "Ow." He looked up. "Ah! The pillar closed before I could get into the chute! Argh! This isn't anything like the movie!"

"Haven't you figured that out yet?" Brockles muttered.

"Oh well!" shrugged Ashadow. Then, he whipped out the Chaos Emerald again! _"Chaos Control!"_ he yelled, warping himself to the basement.

In the basement...

Team Rocket watched all of the Pokémon being cloned, when Ashadow suddenly dropped onto the conveyor belt with a loud thump. Running by Team Rocket, he yelled, "I don't have time for your stupid motto today! I gotta save Tailschu!"

Ashadow ran straight into the Pokémon Duplicating Machine, grabbing Tailschu's Poké Ball. Furiously, he destroyed the machine from the inside out. Eventually, the machine broke down and the black Poké Balls escaped, letting the Pokémon go free!

Meanwhile, back with MewTal...

"I will not take your worthless lives, humans," MewTal said, quite coldly. "But you must leave this island at once... if you can get through the storm, that is!" A demonic look came over MewTal's face as the humans sweatdropped.

But just as MewTal finished gloating over his victory (wow, you can imagine him doing that, eh?), two doors on one end of the battlefield open. All of the cloned Pokémon rushed out, but were soon followed by the originals... and Ashadow.

"This is unforgivable!" the hedgehog trainer shouted.

MewTal watched the original Pokémon return to their trainers. _"You freed them?"_

Entering hero mode... hoo boy... Ashadow clenched his hands into fists. "Yes! And I'll do everything I can to protect these Pokémon... my friends! _Chaos Control!"_

Ashadow teleported directly to MewTal, then tried to punch him in the gut. However, MewTal blocked Ashadow's attack with psychic energy, then furiously picked him up and threw him against the wall of the stadium. Ashadow closed his eyes, expecting to be smashed against the wall, but instead landed on a pink bubble that cushioned his fall. Everyone stared in amazement!

"_Mew!"_

Much to everybody's surprise, the legendary Poké-hog Mewnic floated by. "Mew!" he yelled again, grinning at Shadow.

Ashadow grinned doofily. _"Sonic!"_ he yelled, glomping the Poké-hog. "You saved meee!"

"_Aack!"_ Mewnic yelled. "Let go! Chaos Control!" he yelled, teleporting out of Ashadow's grip.

"... ahem," MewTal coughed.

"Oh, right," Mewnic laughed apologetically. "Sorry."

"So, you're Mewnic..." MewTal muttered. "From you, I was created. But I am stronger! I challenge you to a battle to the finish to decide which of us is the most powerful! You or me! Your Pokémon against mine!"

With those words, MewTal began to attack Mewnic. As if on cue, all of the Pokémon sought out their doubles and began to fight.

Tailschu's double attacked Tailschu relentlessly. But, when the double hit Tailschu, it winced too, as if the attack hurt both of them!

The Encyclopedia of Biology states that, _"An individual of a species will not tolerate another of the same species on its territory. That is the nature of living things."_ MewTal was created, but it was now a living thing. All of the Pokémon, both originals and duplicates, are living things, unable to tolerate each others' presence. They fell to the ground in exhaustion, but continued to battle as much as they could...

"Chao," Cheeseowth sighed, watching the scene. "Chao?" Suddenly, he noticed the Cheeseowth copy! "Chao chao!" he shouted, getting into a karate pose. "Chao chao. Chao chao! (This is going to hurt. But everyone else is fighting! You're not fair.)"

"Chao!" Cheeseowth 2 retorted. "Chao chao, chao! (No, you are not fair, because you don't want to fight.)"

"Chao chao chao? (But my attack will hurt more than yours.)"

"Hmm. Chao..." Cheeseowth 2 looked to the sky. "(Tonight, the moon is round...)"

"Hmm... Chao..." Cheeseowth agreed, looking at it. "(Talking about the moon is very philosophical. You have good taste.") Cheeseowth turned to his copy. "(Do you like Chao Fruit?)"

Cheeseowth 2 smiled. "(Yep! Hey, I was cloned from you, maybe we like the same things!)"

"(Cool! Let's go!)"

And the two Chao skipped off to find some Chao Fruit. Aw, cute!

However, up on the wall, Ashadow could only look at the battle in sadness. When he saw Tailschu not fighting back, he couldn't help himself any more.

"_**Tailschuuu!"**_ Ashadow yelled, starting to get down from the wall. Then he fell on his face. "Ow."

As she watched the battle, Nurse Rouge shook her head. "They won't stop. Animals don't hand over territory without a fight."

Creamisty watched the scene very sadly. "They will fight until they drive their opponents away. That is the way of living beings..."

After falling on his face for the thirtieth time, Ashadow finally stood up and yelled, "OW! Crud! This is not cool!" Suddenly, he realized something. "Wait a minute, I forgot!" Ashadow whipped out the Chaos Emerald and shouted, _"Chaos Control!"_ The hedgehog disappeared, then reappeared next to Creamisty and Brockles. Then he fell down again. "Ow."

Ignoring the rather... shall we say, _slow_ hedgie, Nurse Rouge commented, "Look at them. What's the point of all this fighting? All Pokémon have a right to live..."

Brockles' barely-open eyes turned to Mewnic and MewTal. "It's as if they won't stop until Mewnic and MewTal will stop... But MewTal was created by humans."

"He was created by humans, but now he is alive, too," Creamisty said.

Standing up, Ashadow reverted back to hero mode! "They are both alive. But someone needs to stop them!" With that, he ran toward Mewnic and MewTal... At opposite ends of the battlefield, Mewnic and MewTal began to charge up blasts of psychic energy...

"_Wait! Stop! You're both the same! Just stop fighting...!"_ Ashadow yelled, running straight into the middle of the battlefield. But just then, Mewnic and MewTal released their attacks...

"Unh?" Ashadow blinked, before seeing the two attacks coming at him on both sides! _**"Aaaaahhh!"**_

The two attacks collided, and Ashadow was struck by a brilliant flash of light... When the dust cleared, everyone could see that Ashadow had been turned to stone. _He fell to the ground with a sickening thump..._

MewTal stared in shock. "Foolish human!... uh, hedgehog! It's unheard of! A hedgehog trying to stop a Pokémon battle!"

"Tailschu!" gasped Tailschu.

Tailschu rushed to Ashadow. "Tailschu, Tailschu..." But Ashadow didn't answer. Tailschu tried a Thundershock to jolt him back to life, but Ashadow didn't move...Tears began to fall from Tailschu's eyes. "Tailschu..."

Watching Tailschu at Ashadow's side, all of the Pokémon ceased their fighting. Quietly, they began to cry too.

Creamisty sniffled. "Brockles... Ashadow's not...?" But Brockles only sighed.

"No... it can't be..." whispered Nurse Rouge.

But it was Mewnic who reacted the worst. Staring at Ashadow's body, he gaped, "... ohhhh no. _No. Not again! __**Oh the guilt!"**_ He started wailing.

"Hmm?" MewTal watched interestedly.

Brockles sweatdropped. "Haven't you read all those fics where Sonic becomes extremely agitated and guilty and stuff over Shadow's death in SA2?"

"Oh yeah..." MewTal thought. Then he glared. "How come you weren't that sad for me?"

"Waaahhh!" Mewnic yelled, running over and staring at Ashadow. _"No! You can't be dead! Not again...! Wahhhh!"_

Suddenly, the tears from all of the Pokémon began to sparkle, rise, and fly to Ashadow's body... MewTal was amazed. "Pokémon shedding tears over a human... hedgehog?" Ashadow's body began to glow...

When the light disappeared...

"Mm..." Ashadow mumbled, starting to move.

"Chu!" shouted Tailschu.

Ashadow sat up and rubbed his head. "What happened...?"

"... you're alive," Mewnic blinked. Then a huge grin spread across his face! _"You're alive! __**Woohoo!"**_

Ashadow stood up and grinned. "Of course I'm alive! I'm the _**ultimate life form!"**_

Mewnic whacked Ashadow upside the head.

"Ow."

"... oh you big lump," Mewnic sighed. The Poké-hog whacked Ashadow again... then glomped him.

"_Ashadow glomping time!"_ Brockles yelled. Every single person in the room, excluding MewTal, glomped Ashadow.

Ashadow grinned. "I feel loved."

Suddenly, all of the duplicate Pokémon began to glow and rise into the air. MewTal also flew upward, followed by Mewnic.

"MewTal! Where are you taking them?" Ashadow called.

MewTal answered, "We are alive, and we will continue to live... somewhere in the world. I will never forget what happened today, but for you... perhaps it is best left forgotten..."

The floor began to glow, and all was engulfed in a blinding light...

.

.

.

Back at the Metal Harbor...

"The eye of the storm is right above New Prison Island!" Officer Jenny yelled. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow any boats to go out in that storm."

The Metal Harbor Director stepped up to the podium and began to tell a very obviously English-dub legend. "I have heard of a storm this terrible only once before, in an ancient legend. In the story, that storm destroyed the Earth, blah blah blah blah blah..."

"..."

The Metal Harbor Director rolled her eyes. "I gotta remember that this generation doesn't ever listen to ancient English-dub legends... Cough," she coughed, reverting to the Japanese dialogue. "If you want to know about the weather, just ask the seagulls outside! No ships will sail today!"

Just then, Nurse Rouge walked in. "If anyone needs shelter from the storm, the Pokémon Center is open!"

Ashadow looked around blankly. "What are we doing here?"

"I don't know..." Creamisty trailed off.

Brockles blinked. "Normally I'd expect Ashadow to be the only one who doesn't know where he is... but I don't know either."

"... hey, look everyone! The storm is clearing up!" Officer Jenny pointed.

"Really?" Ashadow grinned, running outside. "Ah, sweet sweet good weather! _Yay!_ No more water falling from the sky!" Brockles and Creamisty sweatdropped.

Just then, Ashadow saw something flying through the sky. "What's that?"

It was Mewnic, flying through the clouds. "Whoo... I'm so glad that's all over with... wait a minute..." The Poké-hog looked down. "Aahh! I can't fly! Wahhh..." The poor non-swimmer dropped down into the ocean. _"OH NO NOT MORE WATER...!"_

"Splash!"

"What's what?" Creamisty asked, looking over the water.

"I thought I saw a Pokémon..." Ashadow said.

Brockles looked. "Nope. I don't see anything." He put on his Sunglasses. "... I still don't see anything."

"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now," Creamisty said. "Come on, let's go."

Ashadow smiled as he turned away. "When I first started out on my Pokémon journey, I saw a legendary Pokémon that even the Poké Dex didn't know about... and right now, I thought I saw one again..."

"It's been a whole year, huh?" Creamisty smiled.

"Since what?" Ashadow blinked.

Creamisty sweatdropped. "Since you started your Pokémon journey."

"I'm a Pokémon trainer?"

Everyone facefaulted.

Meanwhile, back on New Prison Island... nothing remained there anymore. No castle, no laboratory, nothing. Well, except for three figures, sitting all by their lonesome...

"It's empty here," Jessikal said.

"Chao chao chao. (It's kind of nice here.)"

"Duhhh."

Jessikal sweatdropped. "Well... haha... yeah. I guess we're on vacation then!"

"Chao!"

"Team Rocket's signing off again!" Jessikal and Cheeseowth cheered.

"Duhhh..."

.

.

.

The End!

.

.

.

.

.

Credits (in order of appearance):

**Mewtwo -** Metal Sonic

**Mew -** Sonic the Hedgehog

**Scientists -** Unfortunate Extras

**Giovanni -** Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik

**Ash Ketchum -** Shadow the Hedgehog

**Misty - **Cream the Rabbit

**Brock -** Knuckles the Echidna

**Pikachu -** Miles "Tails" Prower

**Satoshi -** Satoshi (insert last name)

**Shigeru -** Ookido Shigeru

**Jessie/Lady Viking -** Tikal

**James -** Big the Cat

**Meowth - ** Cheese the Chao

**Officer Jenny - **Junsa

**Metal Harbor Director -** Boijer (does she have an English name?)

**Crowd -** Somewhat-More-Fortunate Extras

**Mysterious Cloaked Woman/Nurse Joy - **Rouge the Bat

**Human Pokémon Trainers - **More-Fortunate-The-Scientists-But-Less-Fortunate-Than-The-Crowd Extras

**Lizardon - **Itself

**Pokémon - **Pokémon Extras

**Clones -** Pokémon Extras... _**or are they?**_

**Author - **RyukoVulpix... wait, I never appeared in this story! Aack!

.

.

.

Thanks for reading!

(Insert "Kaze to Issho Ni")


End file.
